An Intimate Night
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot of OC X Itachi Uchiha. After going on a mission, Suri Taichi hears that Itachi is going to meet with his brother, Sasuke. But she won't let him, because she had come to love the Uchiha. What will it take to make him see that she does care for him? Rated M for sexual things/ lemons! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, PEOPLES! Disclaimers inside. *I don't expect reviews for this.*


**Akatsuki/Naruto and anything Naruto related (c) M. Kishimoto**

**However, the plot, oneshot story and Suri Taichi (c) me**

**I write stories for fun, not anything else!**

Coming back from another mission, Itachi, Suri and Kisame walked into the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi had been quiet the whole time, like something was bothering him but didn't let anyone know. Suri walked to a book shelf nearby to look through the page-bound objects, finding something to read.

When he saw her being distracted, Itachi told Kisame to meet with him in the Private Room, the room where usually the leader and some members of the Akatsuki went into for some sort of secret missions or to hide something from anyone to hear. The shark man followed the raven haired man to the said room and he closed the door slowly so the sound of the door shutting could not be heard by anyone. Suri's senses were on alert after going on missions that required good hearing, like the one they just came back from.

She heard a door click into place for it was near. Ignoring the books, walked by the doors to see if there was any evidence that anyone was inside or came out. The door she stopped at was one she had seen Pein and Konan enter too many times.

She heard two men voices in there and then eavesdropped. She then knew who they were, Itachi and Kisame. What could they be talking about that they had to go somewhere far away from her?

"Kisame, in a few days I'll be going to the Uchiha meeting place to fight Sasuke. And as you know, I am dying and I want to fight my brother for the last time, to see if he has gotten any stronger. Who knows how long I've got to live?"

"I know that, but can't you wait just a bit longer," Kisame asked him. "Everyday, I'm suffering more than the day before. I know that I'm coughing up more blood with each new day."

Suri couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Itachi was dying, taking pills to slow it down, but didn't know that it was so much worse that he was ready to end the suffering. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

What was she going to do now? How was she going to act around him?

Suri heard Kisame ask Itachi,"What about Suri? Are you going to tell her that you will be going on a solo mission?" "No. I won't say anything at all to her."

She then let anger bubble into her blood, her mind being filled with questions. She was probably going to regret it later, be a bit out of character tonight and not be her usual quiet self, but she was going to give Itachi a piece of her mind before the night was over.

Every member, except Itachi and Suri, were heading off to bed. Before Itachi could go anywhere Suri called out to him,"Hey! I want to talk to you for a few minutes!" He turned around just to see her quickly and go.

Instead he looked at her face, twisted in anger, eyes narrowed and looked like flames were burning in them, jaw tightened and he knew that she was clenching her teeth. She didn't look like the nice and quiet Suri he knew. She looked like someone strange, foreign to him.

He waited for her voice to be heard. "Uchiha, how can you be so stupid," she screamed at him. "What are you talking about, foolish woman," he asked, trying to hide the truth she could be talking about.

She placed her hands on her hips and then said out loud,"I'm not stupid. I know about you. I've always know ever since I joined the Akatsuki." She closed her mouth to see his face. He kept his face straight, but in his eyes she could see surprise in them.

She continued,"Because of the Mangekyo Sharingan, it's like the power is eating your life force. You probably don't know it, but because of my Medical skills, I can sense blood. Even if you wiped it away with something." His eyes still held surprise. And even though this was the brightest the Sharingan could only get, his eyes still looked like growing flames.

She then sadly confessed,"I've heard you cough, I've smelt blood, and have sensed some kind of pills in your blood-stream. I also know of your plan to meet Sasuke..." Suri fell silent, afraid to say anything else and let tears spill. "What I do is none of your concern, Suri," he said in his calmest voice.

She was angered again and she came up to him, slapping him on the face as hard as she could. There was a red hand mark on his cheek. She looked in his eyes and saw anger in them, her heart and stomach falling to the bottom of her stomach.

Oh, God, what have I done? I've just sentenced my death, that's what I did. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her, more like drag her, as he was walking to his room.

He pulled her in, closed and locked the door, and turned his eyes back on her, seeing fear on her face. He had never wanted to hurt another woman again, but this woman was cutting it close. "How is it you know so much about me?"

She didn't know what else to say. He used every last bit of patience he had and placed his hand on her shoulder, a shock going through him at the contact. What was that?

He kept silent. The anger was still there, in his grip and on his face, in his blood. Now she was stuck.

Come on Suri, just say it and see what happens. Her left hand slowly covered his right hand, on her shoulder. "Because I … just do. I-I like you. I mean, I don't just have a crush on you.."

She was babbling, muttering, making incomprehensible sentences and words, blushing in the process. He made her look into his eyes, his patience wearing thin, and she calmed. "I... love you. I do, Itachi Uchiha."

The hand covering his then touched his cheek and she felt lightning go through her. It was like the two of them were charged with electric energy. Deep in his eyes she saw dark desire.

"I don't exactly know what you want, but I know what I do want. A child, from no one else but you. Having a child from the seed of the man I love is one of my dreams, along with having a wonderful husband and friend."

Itachi was silent and then put on a serious face, hiding his surprise. "I can't promise to fulfill your dream, Suri, but maybe one day another will give you just that," he said to her, seeing the brightness of tears in her eyes and then feeling a bit possessive when thinking of her in another man's arms. "But it's you that I want. Why do you think I spent a few years away training and joining the Akatsuki after I saw you at the Leaf Village?"

Inside him, he wanted her too and couldn't deny himself of that either. Pushing her against the wall and pinning her body with his, he then dropped his hot lips over hers. Suri was shocked and didn't know what to do.

She was still, afraid to disturb Itachi's intentions. His mouth left her lips to go to her ear and whisper something in it. "Suri... we're alone; you are not to tell anyone about me, anything at all."

Itachi's hot breath fanned her ear and caused her to shiver. She wrapped an arm around his neck and replied,"I promise with all of me." And then without thinking, she brushed her mouth over his, wanting him to kiss her.

He couldn't resist but then kissed her again. If nothing ever happens, I just want to have you, give you me, he said to himself. "Show me. Show me your so called caring, Suri," he said as his lips kissed the side of her mouth and down to her neck where he found her sensuous spot.

Suri's heart began to beat harder against her chest and wrapped the other arm around his neck. She moaned out a pleasureable sigh, quivering breath leaving her body, and got out before pure ecstasy took hold of her,"I will, Itachi. I-I will," and ended with a gasp. Her fingers went to his silky raven hair, pulling the red hair strap from his low and long pony-tail.

His hair spread and some locks of his hair fell over his shoulders. Itachi watched her eyes close, her long lashes seemed to be laying on her cheek bones. He went further down and without thinking ripped her top off, desire flowing through his veins.

Her breasts were exposed for his own pleasures and cupped both of them, brushing over her dark rosy nipples with his thumbs. He had turned them into hard nubs and pinched them between his forefinger and thumb. Suri arched her body into his, squirming when a jolt of lightning ran through her body.

His hands then massaged her mounds, giving her pleasure, and then flicked one of them with his tongue. She whimpered as her passion built, and she wanted to move and scream. "Oh..."

Her hot blood flooded her face as Itachi's hands and mouth made sweet love to her. She gripped his hair which made him lick her faster. "Itachi...," she sobbed out.

He captured her mouth again, this time kissing her and exploring her wet cavern, in every hidden spot and almost down her throat. She was a bit scared and wanted him to stop but something told her to continue. Don't be a big baby!

Her hands snaked down his back, bunching his cloak and then had the urge to take it off... or rip it off! She groaned into his mouth and wanted to taste him, too. Suri tried but he blocked her entrance with his tongue.

Now their tongues fought, danced and demanded to be the most dominate. She moaned out his name against his lips, her hands roughly gripping his shoulders. "Please... you're driving me crazy," she breathlessly said.

She rubbed her body against his, energy gathering and wanting to be released. She felt resticted and wanted so much more. Itachi wanted her to know that he wasn't going to let her have her way but his.

And so he caressed his hands and his lips over her white soft skin, hearing her sighs falling on his ears. He was so busy with her breasts that he now noticed that she still had on her robe as did he. Getting an idea, he left it on her.

His left hand held the nape of her neck and his mouth moved over her swollen lips while his other hand glided down from the valley between her mounds, over her stomach, and to the waist band of her pants. He started pulling them down and heard her yelp. The heel of his hand brushed down her pelvis bone, close to the beginning of her thigh.

"W-w-what are you... ah... doing," she squeeked out. Her heart was now pounding in her head, her body temperature climbing, her legs instinctivly trying to close. He said nothing as he slid her pants over her legs, along with her panties.

Oh my God, this is going too fast! Her lips quivered and so did her voice when she said to either stop him or make him talk,"N-n-no..." Her eyes were filling with tears as she anticipated what was to come next.

"Isn't this what you want? I thought you were going to show your desire for me," Itachi teasingly said, sliding her jawline between his lips. A shiver went through her strarting from her head to her toes, which curled, and hairs stood on end. "I-I am, but I just feel so... trapped."

His hands roamed and slid over her naked curvy body, the top of his hand touching her cloak material as he went down. He stepped back a bit to take a look at her fully bare body. Big full breats with erect rose buds, a stomach not too flat with a beautiful navel, and the juncture between her thighs cradled with long white and smooth curvy legs.

Her face was red, her dark brown eyes glazed with desire and her dark brown hair surrounding her head and shoulders. With her Akatsuki robe on, she looked even more seductive than being naked all the way. A tear slipped and slid down her cheek.

His thumb brushed it away. Itachi's breath was being taken away at the sight of her and couldn't help with the warm and foreign feelings bubbling inside him. Why not just let it all go?

She had a fivety-fivety chance of becoming pregnant and what would one night would harm? Because this was his last night he could do anything with her and he wanted her to enjoy it as well. And so abandoning all things cold just for this moment, he dug up his dark lusting and asked her,"How do you want me to touch you?"

Getting a bit more freedom to move, Suri then cupped his cheek, leaned into his lips and said with her warm breath fanning his mouth,"Like this.." Her back was then away from the wall and she pressed her soft figure against his hard one. Her lips took his and was lost now, waves of ecstasy washing over her.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to him. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair, the silky soft locks and strands feeling so good between her fingers. She felt his growing manhood against her stomach, making her muscles tighten.

More blush appeared on her face as her heart pound even harder against her breast, making her feel light headed. Her hands then left his hair and snaked to his chest. She found a way to get under his shirt and the fishnet and caressed his torso, tracing over him with her finger tips and nails, lightly.

Itachi let out a tiny sigh, hiding the plasure underneath it all, as she continued to roam his body. He absently rubbed her back, running into her hair. He tugged on her hair and her head was leaned back to expose her neck.

His tongue danced over the column of her throat, making her moan softly. Suri's hands then found his back and held onto his shoulders as her knees became weak. His long bangs tickled her neck and thought she was in heaven because of the blurry vision she had when she opened her eyes slightly.

"Lay me on the bed, Itachi," she said in her softest voice. He scooped her up in his arms and walked to his bed. She watched as his raven hair moved with him.

He dumped her in the middle of the mattress and moved himself between her legs. He then unbuttoned and slid off his black robe. With his hair down, he looked even more dangerous, like a dark maned lion ready to pounce his prey.

Without thinking twice Suri pulled herself up, took the bottom hem of his shirt in her hands and pulled it up and over his head. He was standing on his knees, his thighs spread, waiting for Suri. Her hands ran over his wonderfully sculpted torso, her finger tips brushing over his flat and dark pink nipples, now erect.

Itachi felt a jolt enter him and inhaled sharply as her fingers went down to his navel and circle around it. Her fingers then massaged his pelvic bones, going down to rub his thighs. His eyes scanned her body and he did want her badly.

Even though his heart wasn't in the best shape, it beated and fluttered in his chest. He thought that he could just die right here and right now. It seemed as though he had and then came back as another person tonight, all because of Suri.

His onyx eyes then held a hesitation. And Suri saw it.

"Itachi?" He looked at her, in her eyes and saw concern and love for him. Itachi pulled her naked form against his half naked self, pulling her into his embrace, and then resting his head on her shoulder.

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, giving him a sign that she was worried about him staring into space. "I don't want to hurt you," he said in a tone that sounded calm, yet holding some sort of emotion in it. "What do you mean," she asked.

"Emotionally, physically. I don't like seeing you in pain," he answered her question. She thought about it for a minute, unwrapped herself from him and then pushed him gently away to make him look at her. "I don't care what happens, I just want to love you and let you know that I love you. When we become one, just don't hold back, ok?" she asked of him, feeling brave now besides the really shy person she had already been.

Itachi held a small smile in his eyes and kissed her face. Suri slowly lowered back down on her back and Itachi pulled down his pants, exposing the one thing that wanted her now. He looked so beautiful in all his dark and naked glory.

She waited for him, anticipating what he'll do next. He lowered down and prepared to enter her with his fingers. She then watched as his fingers disappeared in her warmth one by one.

She gasped and moaned at how his two fingers were being squeezed by her. He pushed in deeper, her slick walls gripping him. He liked how tight she was and how wet, too.

He then played with her other bud, turning her sensitive. She bucked her hips, needing release. He continued his ministrations and then pushed in and out of her, letting her know how much he wanted her.

She felt like exploding and cried out that she couldn't take it anymore. Suri inwardly groaned when his fingers were gone. Itachi gripped her hips, spread her legs even further, and nestled himself between her thighs.

He slowly entered his tip and she could feel the way he was stretching her. The hard length of him was then home inside her, and when that happened she felt pain. Her muscles tightened, didn't allow further entrance.

She whimpered and sobbed. He gasped and then done what ever he could to make her open for him. He kissed her lips, her stomach, somewhere to concentrate on.

It took a few minutes and they then continued grinding into the other, now showing passion. Soon they were close to coming. And when they did, her tears spilt and cries of pleasure filled the air; Itachi broke her virgin barrier, blood now on the sheets.

Suri held onto him when her muscles gripped him and his hot seed jetted through her. Her nails dug into his arms and shoulders when her body was rocking and being crushed by ecstasy. He could feel pleasure rock through out his body when he grunted and then collapsed on top of her.

He started his life tonight and very soon, too quickly, his life would end. He couldn't believe how much time had went by and then a coughing sezuire began. Suri was recovering from the orgasm and heard Itachi cough, felt something warm splash onto her stomach and then looked up to see him wiping his mouth.

What was it? He quickly moved to be beside her. She saw it was blood.

She gasped and asked,"Itachi? Are you alright?" He looked her in the eyes and gave a nod meaning that he was alright.

Even though she could know what people were feeling because of their chakra, she couldn't figure out what he felt right now. I really do wonder. Itachi just wanted to feel her against him, her warm soft body bringing comfort to him.

If he was to die tonight, he was now ready because in just an hour and a half, maybe two or more hours, he felt like he lived a lifetime with this young woman. Suri snuggled into him and he held her as they were recovering from making love. She softly played with his hair, letting him know that she was right beside him.

And she would be for as long as time would allow him to stay.


End file.
